Semanggi Berdaun Empat
by Adellecia Evans
Summary: Canon / —Aku harap dia mengerti apa maksudku, bahwa bertemu Natsu adalah keberuntungan bagiku. Keberuntungan yang mungkin berasal dari semanggi berdaun empat yang aku temukan di masa lalu. "Natsu, jika kau berharap aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, kau tidak akan pernah mengingat pertemuan kita, karena pertemuan tanpa perpisahan tidak akan pernah menjadi memori."


"Ketika aku kecil, aku pernah menemukan sebuah semanggi berdaun empat. Ketika aku bertemu denganmu, aku tahu, kaulah keberuntungan yang ditarik oleh semanggi itu untuk mengisi hidupku."

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**Semanggi Berdaun Empat**

-Belongs to Adellecia Evans

_The cover is not mine! Credit to the owner_

"Apakah kau tahu cerita tentang semanggi berdaun empat? Kata orang, jika kau berhasil menemukannya, keberuntungan akan datang kepadamu."

**Warning! First 'First Point Of View'(?), Emo!Lucy Heartfillia, Out Of Character, Typo(s), and many more**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

"Hey, apakah aku pernah bercerita kepadamu?"

_Aku menunduk dan mengepalkan tanganku. Kepalaku terasa pusing ketika kata-kata orang berjas putih terus berputar-putar di kepalaku, menggema di dinding pikiranku terus-menerus. Setiap gema yang terulang, aku merasakan seolah banyak sekali pisau melesat dan menusuk kepalaku._

_Sakit. Perih. Kepalaku terasa berat setiap untaian huruf yang meluncur keluar lewat bibir orang itu. Berhenti. Berhenti. Kumohon._

"_Karena itu, kami minta maaf."_

_Aku mendesis mendengar kata-kata orang berjas putih yang mengaku sebagai seorang dokter itu. Apa gunanya gelar dokter jika ia bahkan tidak dapat menyelamatkan nyawa orang yang kini telah diambang pintu kematian?_

"_Bahkan, sihir saja tak dapat menyelamatkannya."_

_Benarkah? Apakah kau sungguh-sungguh menggunakan sihir atau kau hanya beralasan saja?_

"_Waktu Layla Heartfillia sudah tak banyak."_

_Diam. Diam. Berhenti berbicara. Jangan memandangku dengan tatapan simpati begitu, ibuku telah mengajarkanku agar tetap kuat—masih ada harapan bagi mamaku untuk hidup. Aku yakin itu. Di suatu tempat. Di suatu tempat, aku yakin._

_Akhirnya, dokter itu menghentikan kata-katanya dan tersenyum lemah kepada ayahku dan aku sebelum berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah tegap—penuh percaya diri seolah ia tidak sehabis mengantarkan sebuah kabar bahwa penyakit mama sudah terlalu parah dan tak dapat lagi diselamatkan._

_Aku menoleh menatap papaku. Berusaha melihat ekspresinya yang tertutupi oleh bayang-bayang. Apakah dia marah? Kesal? Aku tidak tahu, karena detik berikutnya ia berbalik dan meninggalkanku sendirian di tengah lorong rumahku yang kosong._

_Aku berbalik dan mencoba mengikutinya. "Papa?" Aku mencoba memanggilnya, mencoba menghentikan langkahnya yang berubah cepat dan lebar-lebar ketika mendengarku memanggilnya._

_Papa kemudian berbelok menuju ruang kerjanya dan membanting pintu ganda itu agar menutup tepat di hadapanku. Aku kemudian mendengar suara benturan benda solid dan suara sobekan kertas yang berkali-kali._

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan aku tidak mengerti mengapa papaku bersikap begitu. Apakah dia marah karena penyakit mama tidak dapat disembuhkan? Apakah dia kesal kepada dokter itu sama sepertiku? Apakah dia sedih karena hidup mama tidak akan lama lagi?_

_Aku ingin masuk dan melihat wajah papaku. Tetapi aku takut. Takut jika papa malah melampiaskan kemarahannya kepadaku. Takut bila papa memarahiku dan menyuruhku keluar. Jadi, aku berlari pergi, keluar dari rumahku—tidak ada yang menghentikanku, para pelayan semuanya sedang berada di rumah mereka masing-masing, menikmati akhir pekan bersama keluarga mereka._

_Aku terus berlari, melewati lumpur yang basah, menerobos semak-semak beri tanpa duri, melompati rerumputan yang tajam, memanjat, menunduk, melompat. Aku memang sempat terjatuh, tetapi aku tidak menangis. Mama bilang, anak besar sepertiku tidak boleh cengeng. Harus mandiri._

_Aku baru berhenti ketika aku sampai pada lahan yang tidak kukenal. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini masih lahan milik Heartfillia atau bukan. Aku tidak tahu aku dimana, dan ke arah mana jalan untuk kembali pulang._

_Lapangan tempat aku berada sekarang dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon besar—pinus, mahoni, mapel, oak—yang semuanya tumbuh tinggi seolah mereka hendak mencakar lazuardi. Tanahnya dilapisi rumput pendek yang bahkan tidak dapat mencapai mata kakiku. Angin yang bertiup lebih sejuk dan lebih bersahabat, bunga-bunga liar tumbuh subur dan mekar dalam semburan warna-warni indah, langit yang terlihat dari sini nampak dekat dan sungguh cerah—kira-kira, bagaimana pemandangan malam hari di sini, ya? Apakah bintang-bintang akan terlihat jelas?_

_Mungkin kapan-kapan aku akan mengajak mama dan papa ke sini. Lalu, kami akan melihat bintang-bintang. Pasti menyenangkan. Lalu, mama akan menunjukkanku yang mana rasi bintang Leo, atau Aquarius, kemudian, dia akan kembali menceritakan legenda tentang singa berambut jingga yang tampan atau putri duyung berambut biru panjang yang cantik._

"Sebenarnya, jauh sebelum kita bertemu. Kita pernah bertemu sekali. Di masa lalu."

_Aku lalu menjatuhkan tubuhku dan duduk bersila. Rumputnya terasa sangat empuk di bawah kulitku. Tanpa sadar, aku kemudian mulai mencabuti satu-persatu rumput yang berada di sekitarku._

_Aku menundukan kepalaku dan menatap jari-jariku yang tengah meremas rerumputan tanpa nama dan menariknya hingga ke akar-akarnya. Butiran tanah terjatuh ke kulitku dan membuat pakaianku kotor. Tetapi tak apa, aku akan membersihkannya ketika aku sampai rumah nanti._

_Kemudian, tanpa sengaja mataku menangkap sebuah tanaman mungil yang berbeda dari rerumputan yang tumbuh di sekitarnya._

_Aku lalu mendekatinya dan memperhatikan bentuknya yang sedikit aneh. Tanaman itu hanya terdiri dari satu batang, ukurannya kecil—mungkin hanya satu ruas jariku, tanaman itu memiliki tiga daun yang berbentuk hati. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mengulurkan tanganku dan mencabutnya dari tanah._

_Aku tahu aku pernah melihat tanaman ini di suatu tempat. Jika aku tidak salah ingat, mama pernah menunjukannya kepadaku. Kata mama, tanaman ini sangat mudah ditemukan, terutama yang memiliki tiga daun. Mereka berada dimana-mana, dimanapun yang memiliki tanah lembab dan rumput._

_Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, namanya semanggi. Daun semanggi._

_Mama juga pernah berkata, bahwa semanggi terbagi menjadi dua. Semanggi berdaun tiga, dan semanggi berdaun empat. Semanggi berdaun tiga adalah semanggi yang memiliki tiga daun seperti yang berada di tanganku ini. Semanggi berdaun tiga sangat mudah ditemukan, dan dia tidak memiliki keistimewaan selain fakta bahwa ia memiliki tiga daun berbentuk hati._

_Sedangkan semanggi berdaun empat, kata mama, adalah semanggi yang langka. Sangat istimewa, dan sangat jarang ditemukan. Ia juga berkata bahwa konon, katanya semanggi berdaun empat mampu mengabulkan keinginan dan memanggil keberuntungan._

_Aku lalu berdiri dan menoleh ke sekeliling lapangan berumput itu._

_Aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang._

_Katanya semanggi berdaun empat mampu mengabulkan keinginan dan memanggil keberuntungan._

_Kalau begitu, aku akan mencari semanggi berdaun empat dan mencoba memanggil keberuntungan. Mungkin, yang dibutuhkan mama untuk sembuh bukanlah sihir, bukanlah dokter. Melainkan keberuntungan._

_Mungkin._

"Benar, kau dan aku pernah bertemu. Jauh sebelum petualangan kita eksis di dalam kertas takdir. Menurut perhitunganku sih, kita bertemu karena semanggi berdaun empat itu."

_Aku mengigit bibirku untuk menahan tangis. Lututku terasa sakit, dan jari-jariku sudah perih. Tetapi, aku tidak boleh menyerah. Kata mama, aku tidak boleh cepat menyerah. Aku harus terus mencoba untuk mencapai apa yang aku inginkan._

_Aku mengusap mataku yang mulai memburam karena air mata. Sudah lama aku berlutut di lapangan ini, di tengah lahan yang penuh dengan daun-daun semanggi yang menari mengikuti kemana Zephyr berhembus._

_Aku tahu, langit sudah berubah kemerahan. Aku dapat melihat bahwa bayanganku dan bayangan pepohonan sudah memanjang dan matahari telah condong ke arah barat. Aku mulai kesusahan membedakan yang mana semanggi berdaun tiga dan yang mana semanggi berdaun empat._

_Aku tidak dapat menemukan semanggi berdaun empat biarpun aku sudah sangat lama mencari. Apakah dia tidak ada di sini? Lalu, dimana semanggi berdaun empat berada? Aku harus menemukannya. Aku harus menemukan semanggi berdaun empat untuk mama._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba bertanya dari belakangku, membuatku terkejut._

_Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat orang yang bertanya kepadaku. Dia adalah anak laki-laki berambut merah muda berantakan, matanya berwarna hitam seperti langit di kala malam. Anak itu sepertinya memiliki umur yang sama denganku. Dia mengenakan sebuah syal hitam-putih di lehernya, dan dia sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahku._

"_Aku ... sedang mencari sesuatu." Aku menjawab dengan ragu. Kata mama, aku tidak boleh sembarangan mempercayai orang yang aku temui. Tetapi, anak laki-laki ini tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat. Dia terlihat seperti anak yang sangat baik. Kira-kira, apakah dia mau menjadi temanku?_

_Anak laki-laki itu kemudian berjalan mendekatiku, "Kau kehilangan sesuatu? Mau kubantu mencari?" Tanyanya, masih dengan senyuman riang._

_Tuh kan, kubilang apa. Dia adalah orang baik. Karena, tidak mungkin, kan, orang jahat ingin membantu orang lain? Dan tidak mungkin, kan, orang jahat terus tersenyum lebar seperti itu?_

"_Namaku Natsu, kau siapa?" Natsu mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku, aku lalu menyambutnya._

"_Aku Lucy." Senyum Natsu kemudian melebar, dia lalu mengayunkan tangan kami yang bertautan sekali sebagai tanda perkenalan dan segel yang membuktikan bahwa mulai sekarang, kami adalah teman._

"Sejak kau datang, hidupku selalu penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan keberuntungan. Karena itu aku berasumsi, kau adalah keberuntungan yang kudapat dari semanggi berdaun empat yang aku temukan."

"_Kau sedang mencari apa, Lucy? Aku akan membantumu!" Natsu berkata dengan bersemangat. Ia lalu melempar buntut syalnya ke belakang punggungnya dan menggulung kedua lengan pakaiannya sebelum itu membungkuk bersamaku di lahan yang penuh dengan daun semanggi itu._

"_Aku sedang mencari semanggi berdaun empat."_

_Aku dapat melihat mata hitam Natsu membesar sedikit ketika mendengar jawabanku. Kedua alisnya naik dan kepalanya miring ke satu sisi dalam gestur bingung. Ah, sepertinya ia tidak tahu seperti apa semanggi berdaun empat itu._

"_Apa itu?"_

_Tuh kan, Natsu tidak tahu apa itu semanggi berdaun empat._

"_Jadi, semanggi berdaun empat itu tanaman yang seperti ini," Aku mencabut salah satu tanaman semanggi yang berada di dekatku, "Tetapi, daunnya ada empat, dan ukuran daunnya lebih kecil dari yang ini." Jelasku, singkat. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya bertambah bingung, jadi aku berusaha mengedit sesingkat mungkin penjelasan tentang semanggi berdaun empat._

"_Untuk apa kau mencari semanggi berdaun empat itu, Lucy?" Natsu bertanya dengan heran. Mata hitamnya yang berkilau dengan emosi-emosi positif memperhatikan daun semanggi yang sedang aku pegang._

"_Untuk mamaku. Aku ingin mama sembuh dari penyakitnya. Katanya, semanggi berdaun empat dapat mengabulkan keinginan dan memanggil keberuntungan."_

_Natsu menyipitkan matanya, bibirnya mencebik ketika mendengar penjelasanku seolah aku salah menjawab dan mengartikan pertanyaannya. "Bukan itu maksudku, Lucy," Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Dia kemudian menunjuk daun semanggi yang berada di tanganku._

_Aku menoleh dan memandang semanggi yang aku pegang dengan tatapan bingung. Aku mendengar Natsu menghela napas dan kembali berkata dengan suara riang, "Semanggi yang kau pegang itu memiliki empat daun."_

"Tetapi, kau tahu, kan, bahwa tidak selamanya keberuntungan itu ada? Keberuntungan itu dapat habis ketika waktu sudah berkata."

* * *

Aku menghela napas dan menutup mataku ketika merasakan kepalaku berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan. Rasanya seperti digenggam oleh sebuah kekuatan kasat mata dan ditekan sekuat tenaga berkali-kali. Aku merasakan pandanganku memburam karenanya.

Samar-samar, aku dapat mendengar suara pertarungan di sekitarku.

Aku dapat mendengar dentingan pedang milik Erza, aku dapat mendengar suara pecahan es Gray, aku dapat mendengar seruan Wendy, aku dapat mendengar jeritan Carla dan Happy yang menyuruhku agar tetap terjaga, agar jangan tertidur.

Aku dapat mendengar suara Natsu berseru, memanggil namaku selagi ia bertarung. Belum pernah aku mendengar suaranya begitu frustasi, karena, selama ini, suara Natsu penuh dengan rasa percaya diri dan optimis yang tak pelak selalu membuatku kagum.

Aku menarik napas dan merasakan paru-paruku menjerit karenanya. Kepalaku kembali berdenyut selagi aku merasakan darah mengalir menuruni pelipisku dan terjatuh tanpa suara ke tanah yang kering.

Sakitsakitsakit. Tubuhku terasa sakit. Dari kepala hingga kaki. Aku tidak dapat lagi merasakan kaki kananku. Aku tidak dapat lagi menggerakan tangan kiriku. Kepalaku kembali berdenyut ketika aku menarik napas lagi, paru-paruku kembali menjerit dan pandanganku kembali memburam.

Lelah. Aku lelah dengan rasa terbakar yang merambati setiap senti ototku. Tetapi, teriakan Carla yang menyuruhku agar tetap mendengarkannya dan tangisan Happy yang menyuruhku agar jangan tertidur mengurungkan niatku untuk menutup mata dan mengarungi mimpi.

"Lucy!"

Ah, suara siapakah itu? Aku melirik sumber suara dan menemukan Natsu berlari ke arahku. Ekspresinya nampak sangat panik dan ketakutan. Aku dapat mendengar suaranya penuh dengan rasa frustasi dan depresi. Natsu kemudian berhenti di sampingku dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya, ia kemudian meneriakkan nama Wendy berkali-kali, memohon eksistensi gadis kecil berambut biru tua itu di sisinya sekarang juga.

Hey, Natsu, mengapa kau berekspresi seperti itu? Kemana senyummu?

"Dan sepertinya, keberuntungan dalam hidupku sudah habis. Dan inilah waktunya. Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Terima kasih untuk hidup penuh kebahagiaan yang kau berikan kepadaku."

Aku kembali menarik napas dan merasakan tulang rusuk yang menembus kantung paru-paruku kembali membuat organ pernapasanku menjerit dalam ironi rasa sakit. Rasa sakitnya sungguh luar biasa hingga aku ingin menangis dan menjerit, tetapi, aku ingat kata-kata mama, aku sudah besar. Aku seharusnya sudah mandiri dan tak menangis lagi.

Aku mengedipkan mataku yang mulai tak fokus, semuanya terlihat berbayang sekarang, dan memandang Natsu yang berada di sampingku. Natsu meneriakkan sesuatu, tetapi aku tak tahu apa itu.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke atas. Langit kala itu biru, seperti ketika aku kabur dari _mansion _Heartfillia dan tersesat di tengah bukaan yang berada di bukit, namun, biru yang mewarnai langit kini bukanlah warna biru cerah, melainkan warna biru pucat.

Aku merasakan pakaianku basah dan lengket karena liquid merah kental yang mulai tergenang di sekitarku. Apakah itu darahku? Bau anyir melesak masuk ke indera penciumanku, baunya sangat kuat hingga membuat perutku terasa mual.

Pendengaranku sudah tak lagi dapat menangkap suara-suara di sekitarku. Keheningan mengirimkan suara denging samar di dalam telingaku, bergema di dalam otakku selagi mataku berusaha menangkap apa yang terjadi di sekitarku.

Erza dan Gray masih bertarung. Erza terlihat seperti menari dengan sepasang pedang yang berkilat keperakan di tangannya, gerakannya anggun dan menawan seolah ia benar-benar sedang menari, bukan menusuk dan menebas tubuh-tubuh musuhnya. Gray menciptakan _bazooka _dengan esnya dan meledakkan siapa saja yang berani mendekatinya.

Oh iya, kemana Wendy? Aku harap dia baik-baik saja. Wendy adalah seorang gadis kecil yang kuat, walaupun begitu, aku tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang akan terjadi kepadanya. Semoga dia baik-baik saja.

Sama seperti Natsu, ekspresi mereka nampak sangat takut dan panik ketika sesekali mereka melirikku yang kini berada di pangkuan Natsu.

"Jangan konyol dan bilang kau tidak ingin sebuah perpisahan, Natsu. Bertemu denganmu itu merupakan sebuah keberuntungan. Dan keberuntungan hanya datang sekali dan akan segera pergi."

Sakitsakitsakit. Tubuhku terasa seperti dipanggang di atas bara api yang masih berkobar dalam cahaya keemasan kebiruan yang berpendar dalam kegelapan. Tetapi, aku merasa kulitku dilingkupi dalam suhu dingin. Rasa kontras itu membuatku mengigil, apa yang terjadi?

Di sampingku, Natsu mengguncangkan bahuku sembari menyerukan sesuatu yang tak dapat kudengar. Mata obsidiannya menggelap dalam emosi yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan sebelumnya; ketakutan.

Hey, apa yang membuatmu takut begitu? Kau terlihat menyedihkan, dan rasa takut tidak cocok untukmu, Natsu. Ayo, tersenyumlah. Dan katakan kata-kata optimis _trademark_-mu yang terkadang tidak masuk akal itu.

Pandanganku mulai menggelap. Dan aku sudah tak sanggup lagi menarik napas untuk merasakan sakitnya tusukan yang menembus organ pernapasanku. Jadi, aku membiarkan rasa terbakar itu menjalari rongga dadaku.

Tetapi, sebelum rasa terbakar itu menjalari tangan kananku, aku mengerahkan semua kekuatanku yang nyaris tak tersisa untuk mengangkat tanganku dan menyentuh pipi Natsu. Ketika kulitku membuat kontak dengan kulitnya, rasa hangat menjalari telapak tanganku, rasa hangat yang berbeda dari rasa terbakar di dalam tubuhku. Rasa hangat yang menenangkan.

Ah, tanganku ternyata telah terlumuri darah. Maaf telah membuat wajahmu kotor, Natsu.

Aku merasakan Natsu menggenggam tanganku. Ia berseru lagi. Samar-samar, aku merasakan tetesan air mengenai kulit wajahku. Ah, Natsu? Apakah itu adalah air matamu? Apakah kau menangis?

Aku menarik napas dan mengabaikan rasa sakit luar biasa di dalam rongga dadaku. Aku merasakan kesadaranku mulai menipis, tetapi, aku harus bertahan. Aku harus sadar hingga aku dapat mengatakan apa yang telah menjadi pikiranku sejak aku bertemu dengan Natsu untuk kedua kalinya di kota itu.

"...—temu dengan ... mu ...—dalah keberun ... tungan ... —bagiku." Ah, suaraku terdengar sangat kecil dan putus-putus. Apakah Natsu mendengarnya? Aku harap iya.

Ah, aku sudah tak sanggup lagi. Kegelapan terasa sangat mengundang dan rasa kantuk sudah tak lagi tertahankan. Jadi, aku menyerah dan membiarkan tanganku terkulai lemah di dalam genggamannya yang tak lagi terasa di kulitku.

Aku harap dia mengerti apa maksudku, bahwa bertemu Natsu adalah keberuntungan bagiku. Keberuntungan yang mungkin berasal dari semanggi berdaun empat yang aku temukan di masa lalu.

"...—ma kasih, telah ... data ... ng ...—ke kehidupanku."

"Natsu, jika kau berharap aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, kau tidak akan pernah mengingat pertemuanmu dan aku, karena pertemuan tanpa perpisahan tidak akan pernah menjadi memori."

**.**

**End**

**.**

A/N:

Umm ... Saya bisa jelaskan ...?

Saya tahu ini sedikit tidak nyambung karena, maklum, saya ngerjain ini secara kilat. 2 jam lebih setengah, rekor terbaru saya dalam membuat fanfiction, haha XD

Err ... Saya harap anda mengerti maksud Lucy, jadi, Lucy merasa kalau pertemuan dia dengan Natsu itu adalah keberuntungan dari semanggi berdaun empat—karena, well, kalian tahulah kalau Layla itu akhirnya meninggal, jadi Lucy merasa kalau si semanggi itu mengganti ibunya di dalam kehidupannya dengan Natsu, begitulah intinya(?)

Kata-kata terakhir Lucy, '**Pertemua tanpa perpisahan tidak akan pernah menjadi memori.**' adalah sebuah lirik lagu punyanya Bump of Chicken, saya lupa judulnya, tapi yang pasti itu punya mereka XD /dor

Singkat kata, review? Review anda sangat diharapkan! Silahkan layangkan segala pertanyaan ke dalam kotak review di bawah XD

**Anda memiliki saran? Koreksi? Curhat(?)? silahkan tumpahkan ke kotak review~**

-Adellecia Evans


End file.
